Bonded
by silky booboo
Summary: After Voldemort falls, Harry and Marcus can live their life, well, lives (in more ways than one.)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter!**

 **Hogwarts castle, Scotland**

Sixteen year old Harry Potter stood in the center of the Room of Retirements. He looks up with Emerald green eyes shining with tears and meets sky blue eyes. "He's gone, he's finally gone!" He cries happily. He looks down at the motionless body of Voldemort on the front picture of the Daily Profit "He's finally gone." He mumbles.

He gazes up at his life mate, Marcus Orrin, and grins. He cries running to him. Marcus hugs him and spins him around. "Now we can be together." He whispers into Harry's ear. Harry nods with his head still buried in Marcus' chest. Marcus chuckles and holds Harry closer to him. He looks up at Hermione and Ron. "Can we have some privacy?" He asks them softly. They nod silently and head for the door.

Marcus leads Harry over to a wall in the corner. "Who would have thought that You Know Who would have been mad enough to try to recruit Unicorns into his army!" Harry says softly with a snort. "I was thinking, do you want to do a Bonding with me?" He asks quietly. He discovered the Bonding ritual a couple months before in the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library. It consists of two life mates mixing their blood, magic, and soul to make a sort of magical tracking device. It helps them find each other in their next lives.

"I'd love to!" Marcus grins lazily.

"I don't want to pressure you into it." Harry says softly.

Marcus frowns slightly and pulls Harry into his lap, he forces Harry to look into his eyes. "You can never, in a million years, make me do something, I'm always be willing to help you on your messed up adventures." He tells the Emerald eyed teen sternly.

Harry smiles faintly and gently kisses Marcus' chin. "Thank you, Marc." He says softly. He yawns softly and rests his head on the wall and soon falls asleep. Marcus rolls his eyes, picks Harry up and carries him to Gryffindor tower.

 **Two months later, Orrin Manor, United States, California**

Marcus looks over at Harry from across the room." Are you sure you want to do this?" He calls. After receiving a nod he turns to Ron with an 'okay'.

Ron takes a deep breath and starts chanting. "Sit ut sanguinem duo perficere cursus sit amet jungant et aliis mentium perpetuum!" as he finished, a bronze dagger appeared in front of both Marcus and Harry. Both grab it and cut a shallow cut on their left arm. They let the blood trickle onto the complex rune scheme. The blood goes through the complex patterns until they met in the middle. There there's a large flash of blue light as they are connected forever.

 **One hundred and twelve years later, Orrin Manor, United States, California**

Marcus stares up at Harry from the bed. "Today, is my last day. I can feel death waiting for me." He says softly. Harry nods silently. "I want you to live for both of use until you die. I want you to go explore the world like we always dreamed of." He says weakly. "I will, I promise." Harry says quietly. He bends forward and gently kissed his husband. Marcus smiles at him and closes his eyes for the last time. Harry stands over him with tears in his eyes. "I will." He repeats after Marcus stops breathing.

 **Twenty years later, Potter Manor, Paris, France**

Harry Potter lays in his death bed staring up at the white ceiling. As he closes his eyes for the last time he murmurs softly to himself. "I did Marc, I did."

 **Twelve years later, St. Mungos, London**

On the day of February third, 2128, a baby buy is born with the eyes of the most beautiful skies.

 **Two years later, St. Mungos, London**

On the day of July thirty first, 2130 a baby boy is born with the most striking green eyes.

 **Eleven years later, Kings Cross Station, London**

Eleven years later two boys meet for the first time. "Can I sit here?" The emerald eyed first year asks the blond. The blond smiles and nods his head and motions to the seat acrid from him. The first year sits down while his father puts his trunk up. After his father is gone the first year his his hand out for the other to shake. "Helo, i'm Harry." He says with a smile. The other boy grins back and shakes his hand. "Hey, i'm Marcus."

 **A/N**

 **Sit ut sanguinem duo perficere cursus sit amet jungant et aliis mentium perpetuum! = Join and be as the blood of two other minds to do of course is love forever**!

 **Hey everyone! This is my first sorry in the site, and I'm open for Criticizing! Please review, i'm thinking of continuing this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 Backstory

**Chapter two: Backstory**

 **Hogwarts castle, Scotland, 1991**

Harry glances around the Great Hall in amazement. He looks up and his eyes widen slightly when he sees the enchanted ceiling. He looks towards Professor McGonagall as she places an old dusty hat on a stool towards thefront of the hall.

The Sorting Hat opens its flap and starts to sing.

"One hundred times ten equals a time of great darkness for magic, four friends meet by a lake and a forest. Red and Gold are the leaders in battle. Yellow and Black follow happily. Silver and Green are spies of both sides. Blue and Bronze are voice of reason! All work together in harmony and peace. What once was one has split into quarters. Hogwarts must blend to win again."

When the hat goes silent, everyone claps hesitantly. Professor McGonagall clears her throat. "When I call your name, please come up and place the hat on your head." She calls to the first years.

"Abbott, Hanna."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat calls out a few moments later. Professor McGonagall smiles slightly at her new lion and turns back to her list.

"Orrin, Marcus!"

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter in my first ever story! Yay! Well, i'm going to ask all of you one super duper important question. What house should Marcus be in? I'm leaning towards Ravenclaw but that's only because Ravenclaw is my favorite house. So please read and...can you guess what the other part is? Can ya? If you guessed...REVIEW then you got it!**


	3. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes**

 **Hey everyone! I'm not going to be able to post a new chapter for story for a while. My internet is going out tomorrow and the chapter isn't anywhere near done. I know I know, your all going to riot in the streets until I post another chapter. Please don't! I don't want anyone to get hurt from my lack of internet. I'll be working hard on the next chapter until I get my internet back! I promise!**


End file.
